theworldtegakifandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Demi
=Online= *''System Administrator'' *''Cobalt Knights leader'' *'Lord Partizan' **Level 25 **'Skills' - ***Air Raid ***Thorn Dance ***Piercing Heaven ***Scarlet Thrust ***Heavenly Rage * Game age: 13 years (total) *H/W: 6'3 / 140lbs *Hair/eyes/Skin: Blackish Green/ Vermillion/Tan =Offline= *Name: Conar Michels *Age: 24 *H/W: 6'3 / 140lbs (hes skinny) *Hair/Eyes/Skin: Chocolate brown/Green/Light tan Conar joined the world soon after R:1 was released. His sister was off at colledge, and wanted to use it as an excuse to spend time with him. As she got busier with schooling, he spent more time on his own, leveling his character. Soon he became widely know as one of the strongest players out there. Because of his gaming and computer experience, he was offered a job at CC Corp, and quickly accepted it. He moved from his home in America to Japan. Later on, he was joined by his sister, and they both worked as Game masters for the world. The World She Loves Conar and his Nanale(his sisters character) continue their work. One day, Conar notices that shes been running off durring work to go play somewhere. When he asks where, she refuses to tell. After this continues for awhile, he desides to follow her to whereever shes going. He finds her at Hidden Forbidden Holyground, talking to a small girl in a white dress. At 1st he believes its the A.I "Aura" that there had been so many rumours about, but then notices her hair is cyan, and her clothes torn and messy. After an argument with his sister, she reveils that the girl is an odd A.I she had been researching on. As she tries to explain what she found, Conar attacks the girl in an attempt to delete her. The screen suddenly goes white and the girl whispers "im sorry." Soon after both him and his sister are found unconscious in their office. CC Corp questions the both of them, but Conar seems to know nothing of what Nanale was up to. When she takes responsibility for the system error caused by the girl, but refuses to tell where the A.I is, Nanale is fired from CC Corp. Conar follows his sister out, demanding an explination. She then says she'll tell him if he promises to keep it a secret. Nanale had been diging on risky ground. She didnt know how it happened, but she knew for sure after what they experienced, that she was no normal A.I. The girl, was once an accual player, she explained. She handed him a slip of paper, with a name on it. She then asked him to do his best to protect the world for her, since all she can do now is continue at the bottom. As a player. And warned him to be careful of CC Corp, and of any A.I's he runs into. Not all of them are just bits of corrupted data. Arresting a Pirate Sometime after Nanale's leave, there was once again a ruckes at CC Corp. A woman with an eye patch was being dragged out of the building, screaming she was innocent. They made eye contact, and it felt as if she was crying out to him for help. She appeared as if she had been roughed up abit as it was, and was arested. After abit of research, he found out her name was Terra, and she was being charged with stealing Character Designs from the CC Corp data base. For some reason, none of this sat right with him, so he continued his digging around whenever he had time. He learned many things about her, that he had once met her before while he was still a new player. She was an annoying woman who would bother him when he tried to explore without Nanale. But they had their fun moments together. As he kept digging, he found more and more things pointing that she was telling the truth. That CC Corp was dealing dirty with not only her, but other people too. Including the name on the slip of paper given to him by Nanale. He had to tread carefully though. He had already been warned by Nanale, and by a fellow worker. Sticking your nose where it doesnt belong will sometimes end with it getting chopped off. So he learned to continue his little project under the radar of his coworkers. One day while on his way to the grocery store for his cigs, a woman who lived above the store called out to him. Much to his suprise, it was none other then Terra. Though she didnt seem to reconize him, he still went into a mild panic. He wasent ready. He hadent collected enough evidence to prove her innocence, and he didnt want to talk to her empty handed. So he does what any man would do thats an idiot. He ran his ass off. One problem...that grocery store was the only one that sold his favorite cigs. So, he had to get used to buying and running off quickly before she could catch him. Then, of course, another problem arised. She found him in The World, and of course, the running continued there as well. He just couldnt seem to escape from his sudden stalker problem. Neither from Terra, or her online self, Ju Yeon. World Turned upside-down Durring the D.W incident, Conar was thrown every which way trying to deside what the right course of action should be. He realized peoples lives were at stake, including Ju Yeon's. He was the only one who could track down the culprits, but it also seemed as if she was reaching out to him. Not only that, he also had the rest of the players to worry about, with all the data bugs running amuck. That was when he finnaly noticed, none of the moderators besides Yin Suo were doing anything about the mess. When he questioned one of them, they said they would get to it and brushed him off. That was when he started to investigate all the resent moderators that had been hired. Conar found all he could every want and more. They obviously didnt think anyone would suspect them, because they left a large amount of footprints. He was easily able to link everyone one of them to the crime using his computer skills. That was when he finnaly got a grasp on the situation. He knew what he had to do, and he was raring to go. After landing the ban hammer on the idiots who put all this trouble on his plate, Conar then stepped up to save Ju Yeon. IG and IRL. Her real body was in bad condition, and not much could be done until she woke up. Because she had no family, nor money, he made sure the doctors knew who to charge for any procegers she needed. Him. Forget me not After she woke up, she still could not remember much of anything. Even so, he come visit her and point her in the right direction. Durring a visit, her visor suddenly desided it wanted off, and it want off NOW. She was rushed into surgery, though there wasent much they could do for her. It had taken off large chunks of skin n bone along with it, so they did their best to stitch her up. While in surgery, the doctors noticed that a turmor shed had since she was small had grown considerably, and that needed to be treated. After waiting for her to wake up, and convincing her not to bolt out the hospital, Conar managed to calm her enough to get the treatment. Terra's memory seemed to be coming back, along with her feelings for Conar. She didnt chase him around for no reason. But hes abit of an idiot in that department. Soon he started to bring his son along with him. His name was Wyn, he was adopted by Conar when his family burned to death in a fire. He couldnt talk all that much, but he could make his thoughts known easily enough. In order for Terra to stay put in the hospital, Conar had agreed to keep her company and work from there. Wyn desided to stick around since he didnt have much else to do but help Conar with work or rag on him with Terra. The two of them seem to get along. With a lil coaxing from wyn, they managed to get Conar to realize he fell for his stalker, though he stalked her 1st anyway. Leading them along the best he could, he also encouraged Terra to make more moves in the real world, rather then in game. As her condition improved, they brought her back to her grocery store. Because she now had poor eyesight from having a visior melt to her head, and only have one good eye to begin with, Conar and Wyn stayed close by to lend a hand. We'll need her help After finnaly returning to work, he ran into a new worker trying to find her way. After getting directions, she then asks where they keep the "lost ones". Thinking he could put an idiot to use instead of just leting her ask someone else and get fired on the spot, he tells her to come to the grocery store later and he'll talk to her there. they then attempt to fix kliibu, and i believe her version of it explains it best. This is stolen from Rurouni's page cause it makes me lol Following 'Guy from work's' instructions she finds the shop and a Shippo inside,Who leads her to Chainsmoker's room. Where she meets with not-Kliibu, who names her McMuffin. She names him Pinky which he doesn't seem to like much. There's then a staring contest, where Shippo uses lick. It's not very effective.After giving Demi in Desguise an anyurism from sheer stupidity, she gives the laptop to Shippo, who she refuses to call Wyn, and watched as they failed miserably to fix Kliibu. ...yup thats about it. they deside they need "cake's" help in order to fix him. =Fun Facts= *Though he wont admit it, he really does like Terra. *Wyn is blind in his right eye, has burns along the side of his body, and has weak vocal coards. *Conar smokes medical cigarettes for low blood circulation. *Hes accual very well off money wise, even though he just paid a lot for Terra's medical bills. *Has a birthmark the shape of a star on his hip. *His sisters real name is Lucia. *Wyn helped in The World as a wolf called "Pocky" by Arcane. *Wyn likes to crossdress and cosplay, was dressed as shippo when morgan came over. *Conar likes to watch anime with wyn as part of their bonding time, since wyn loves it. (hes a softy at heart)